


[podfic] Imprinted

by erica_schall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Bonding, Feral Behavior, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Rough Sex, Veela
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8543365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erica_schall/pseuds/erica_schall
Summary: Harry finds Draco naked and scratched up on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest and he becomes obsessed with finding out what’s really going on.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Imprinted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/505567) by [marguerite_26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marguerite_26/pseuds/marguerite_26). 



  
  
cover art created by [cybel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel) :D

download at Mediafire: [mp3 (31 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/wcvck5aceqdhfho/Imprinted.mp3) or [m4b (26 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/2ydl5b91pl4t929/Imprinted.m4b)

or download/stream at Box.com: [mp3](https://app.box.com/s/6zu888t71es6yik5jbjhrd17n4smryx9)


End file.
